


The Day After His Birthday

by brokenyouth0108



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Yaoi, crack pair, uncle Madara
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenyouth0108/pseuds/brokenyouth0108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara Uchiha adalah paman terbaik yang pernah ada. Dia selalu menuruti keinginan Naruto, melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Hingga suatu hari ayahnya mengatakan jika pamannya ingin mengadopsinya! Apakah Madara memiliki alasan lain dibalik pengadopsian sialan itu? Madara x Naruto. CRACK PAIR. YAOI. Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After His Birthday

**_Disclaimer:_ ** **Naruto** **_belongs to_ ** **Masashi Kishimoto,** **_but the story line is truly mine._ **

**_Happy reading xx_ **

* * *

**The Day After His Birthday**

**chapter 1**

Madara Uchiha tengah sibuk memeriksa tumpukan berkas yang diserahkan sekertarisnya beberapa jam lalu. Pekerjaannya sebagai direktur utama Perusahaan Sharingan menuntutnya untuk dapat memutuskan strategi yang tepat agar perusahaan manufaktur miliknya selalu berada di posisi teratas di Kota Konoha. Harus dia akui, pekerjaannya sangat melelahkan dan membosankan, tapi sebisa mungkin dia harus bersikap profesional dan memenuhi komitmen yang telah dia buat. Konsentrasinya terganggu saat mendengar telepon kantor di ruangannya berdering nyaring. Tanpa menaruh berkas yang sedang dia baca, pria berusia tiga puluhan itu mengangkat telepon itu.

 _["Ma-Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan Anda, Direktur Madara,"]_  dari seberang sana, sekertarisnya menyampaikan permintaan maaf. Mungkin wanita itu tahu jika dirinya paling tidak suka diganggu ketika bekerja.

"Ada apa?"

 _["Itu..."]_  suara sekertarisnya mulai terdengar ragu, mungkin terpengaruh nada bicaranya yang terdengar dingin dan penuh ketidaksukaan.  _["Tuan Naruto datang berkunjung. Saat ini sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu, Direktur."]_

Kabar gembira di sela kepanatan bekerja terbukti dapat meningkatkan moodnya. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya saat dia menjawab, "Suruh dia masuk."

_["Baik,"]_

Komunikasi dua arah itu terputus. Tak berselang lama, tanpa adanya ketukan, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka; memunculkan Naruto Namikaze yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan raut marah. Langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu terlihat dihentak-hentakan saat memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dengan kasar, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan; hingga bunyi  _bruk_ kecil terdengar darinya. Madara hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah keponakannya.

"Paman!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini!"

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal, Naruto?" tidak seperti saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan rekan bisnis atau karyawannya, ketika berbicara dengan Naruto nada bicaranye berubah lembut. Hal itu juga merupakan fakta yang hingga saat ini masih membuatnya terkejut.

"Paman tahu 'kan ulang tahunku seminggu lagi?"

Madara mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan hari sepenting itu. Setiap tahun dia selalu menantikan tanggal 10 Oktober tiba. Menghitung dengan sabar, tahun demi tahun, perubahan umur keponakannya.

" – Aku meminta ayah untuk merayakan ulang tahunku dengan mewah, tapi ayah menolaknya! Katanya, lebih baik dirayakan dengan biasa saja. Padahal tahun ini ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas! Bukankah tahun spesial harus dirayakan dengan spesial juga!?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto," Madara menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja yang berisi tumpukan kertas. "Banyak sekali yang dapat kau lakukan saat usiamu telah genap tujuh belas tahun."

Tujuh belas tahun. Umur di mana kedewasaan secara hukum akan berlaku sepenuhnya pada keponakannya. Tujuan utama dari penantian panjangnya selama dua belas tahun. Dengan kata lain, Madara dapat melakukan rencana yang telah dia susun jauh sebelum Naruto menginjak masa remaja. Rencana yang akan mengklaim kepemilikan dari sosok yang mampu mencerahkan hati kelamnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah mengiba. "Maka dari itu paman," dia berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya dan menatapnya intens. "Aku tetap ingin merayakan ulang tahunku dengan mewah."

"Ulang tahun mewah seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tangan Madara menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan senang hati Naruto mengikuti keinginan pamannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia dapat mencium aroma jeruk dan musim panas dari tubuh keponakannya. Aroma yang dapat menenangkan pikiran stresnya akibat pekerjaan, sekaligus dapat meningkatkan libidonya.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin merayakannya di ballroom Hotel Pistel. Dengan dekorasi yang mewah, makanan dan minuman yang berkualitas, dan mengundang band kesukaannku sebagai penghiburnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, paman?"

"Ide yang cocok untuk ulang tahunmu, Naruto," dia membelai lembut pipi Naruto. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Naruto?" pancingnya; meskipun dia tahu apa yang diinginkan keponakannya tapi tetap saja dia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut mungilnya itu.

"Jika ayahku tidak ingin membuat pesta ulang tahunku, Paman Madara pasti akan mengaturnya untukku."

Madara menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan optimis Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin sekali tentang hal itu?"

Cengiran polos muncul di wajah pemuda pirang itu. "Karena aku adalah keponakan paman yang paling kau sayangi. Apapun yang aku inginkan, paman selalu akan mengabulkannya 'kan?" kedua tangannya melingkar di lehernya.

Beberapa kali Madara menerjapkan mata, sebelum tertawa lepas. Sepertinya semua ini adalah salahnya karena selalu menuruti permintaan Naruto hingga membuat keponakannya terlalu manja padanya. Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak keberatan.

"Jika kau sudah memintanya, mau bagaimana lagi selain menurutinya?" jawab Madara enteng.

"Woaaah! Terimakasih, Paman Madara!" Naruto mengekspresikan rasa senangnya dengan memeluk erat pamannya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera membuat undangan dan menyebarkannya ke teman-temanku."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto," Madara terkekeh geli melihat keponakannya meronta sembari memanyunkan bibir saat dirinya mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya. Setelah melihat jam yang tertera pada layarnya, dia segera beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Aku harus pergi, paman."

Sebelum melangkah jauh, dia menggenggam tangan Naruto hingga langkah keponakannya terhenti. "Ke mana?"

"Kencan dengan kekasihku."

Mata hitam Madara melebar. "Kau... sudah memiliki kekasih lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baru seminggu jadian. Kapan-kapan paman harus melihat kekasihku. Dia wanita yang kaya lho," dia mulai berjalan menjauh. Sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dia berbalik dan mengedipkan mata. "Jangan lupa janji paman! Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman Madara!"

Sepeninggalan Naruto, ekspresi Madara berubah menjadi dingin. Kenapa dia baru tahu jika keponakannya itu telah memiliki kekasih baru? Apa karena pekerjaannya yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak dan menyita perhatiannya hingga kehidupan cinta Naruto luput dari pengawasannya? Dia segera mengambil ponsel yang diletakan sembarang di atas meja kerjanya dan menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang itu bukanlah orang biasa, melainkan seseorang yang selalu dia mintai jasanya untuk melakukan hal-hal mengenai pengintaian.

"Ini aku. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu," perintah Madara pada orang yang ada di seberang sana. "Tidak, bukan pekerjaan baru, pekerjaan seperti biasanya... Ya, Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Selidiki profil lengkap wanita itu. Pantau kegiatan mereka dan laporkan padaku tiga hari mulai dari sekarang."

**-x-**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Naruto datang ke Perusahaan Sharingan. Malam itu seperti biasanya, suasana hatinya berubah melihat berkas yang diserahkan oleh orang suruhannya. Berkas itu bukanlah berkas yang menyangkut perusahaannya, melainkan berkas rahasia yang berisi laporan mengenai identitas lengkap dari wanita yang menjadi kekasih dari Naruto saat ini.

Dengan tatapan jijik, dia melihat foto wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau yang tercetak di pojok atas berkas itu. Wanita itu bernama Haruno Sakura, usia dua puluh satu tahun, merupakan putri tunggal dari Kizahi Haruno; pemilik Perusahaan Shanaro. Pengeluaran wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai mahasiswi semester lima di salah satu universitas ternama di Konoha itu di atas rata-rata. Berkat uang jajan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya setiap hari, gaya hidupnya menjadi galmor dan selalu ingin membeli barang dengan merek terkenal. Pantas saja Naruto mau berpacaran dengan wania yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

Perusahaan Shanaro... kalau tidak salah, perusahaannya memiliki laporan mengenai perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang tekstil itu.

"Bawakan berkas mengenai Perusahaan Shanaro. Segera," perintahnya pada sekertarisnya melalui saluran telepon kantor.

Beberapa menit menanti, sekertarisnya akhirnya datang dengan membawa beberapa map. Setelah menyerahkan map itu, sekertarsinya langsung undur diri; meninggalkan dirinya yang kini tengah serius menganalisis laporan mengenai Perusahaan Shanaro. Seringai licik akhirnya muncul di wajahnya. Oh, rupanya, perusahaan itu memerlukan jasa Perusahaan Sharingan untuk urusan  _procurment_ nya. Sekarang dia memiliki banyak cara agar wanita itu menyingkir dari kehidupan keponakannya, selamanya.

**-x-**

Hari berikutnya, tepatnya pada sore hari, mobil Mercedes Band milik Madara melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan Kota Konohagakure menuju kediaman Namikaze yang berada di pinggir kota. Meskipun ukuran mansion Namikaze tidak begitu besar dibanding miliknya, tapi dia lebih suka berada di mansion itu. Selain karena lingkungan sekitarnya yang masih asri, keberadaan Naruto yang bertempat tinggal di mansion itu merupakan penyebab utama mengapa dirinya sering berkunjung. Dapat dikatakan jika kediaman Namikaze merupakan rumah kedua baginya; mungkin hal itu juga berlaku pada Naruto yang menganggap mansion miliknya sebagai rumah keduanya karena keponakannya itu memiliki kamarnya sendiri di sana.

Sopir Madara memelankan laju mobil ketika memasuki gerbang yang telah dibukakan sebelumnya oleh penjaga. Beberapa pelayanan langsung keluar dan menyambutnya saat mobilnya berhenti di depan pintu utama kediaman Namikaze.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Madara," sapa kepala pelayanan sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Madara menyerahkan jas kerjanya pada salah seorang pelayan. "Di mana Naruto?"

"Sejak pulang dari sekolah, Tuan Muda Naruto masih berada di kamarnya. Beliau tidak mau makan makanan yang telah kami siapkan dan malah mengusir kami semua."

Madara menghela napas singkat. "Kalau begitu segera siapkan makanan untuk Naruto. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya ke kamarnya."

Para pelayan mengangguk.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Pasti para pelayan itu lagi. Padahal dia sudah mengusir mereka, tapi ternyata perjuangan mereka sangat gigih untuk memaksanya makan. Berapa kali dia harus berteriak untuk membuat mereka paham jika dirinya tidak ingin diganggu? Sepertinya dia harus mengambil tindakan.

Diselimuti amarah, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya kasar, sembari berteriak, "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau makan! Kenapa kalian—!"

Omelannya terhenti saat melihat sosok di hadapannya bukanlah pelayanan, melainkan Paman Madara yang dengan tatapan datarnya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Naruto mendengus. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa sekarang paman adalah sekutu mereka?" tuduhnya curiga.

Madara terkekeh. Dia berjalan masuk ke kamar Naruto dan meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. "Selamanya aku akan ada di pihakmu, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit, jadi paling tidak makanlah sedikit."

"Aku tidak mau makan," tolak Naruto tegas. "Jika paman ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku makan, lebih baik paman pulang saja!"

"Ada apa dengan keponakan manisku ini? Kenapa moodmu buruk sekali hari ini?" tanya Madara dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan berdecih. "Hari ini kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Oh?" tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Madara menyeringai kecil. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beberapa hari lalu kalian berkencan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab Naruto, menaikan volume suaranya. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, hingga tadi pagi dia datang menemuiku di sekolah dan meminta putus. Aku sudah bertanya alasannya, tapi Sakura, dia terlihat ketakutan dan langsung pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Madara berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping keponakannya. "Apakah kau sangat mencintainya hingga putus dengannya membuat moodmu seperti ini?"

"Haah!? Paman bercanda!?" seru Naruto, melihat aneh pada Madara. "Aku tidak mungkin seperti ini hanya gara-gara putus dengan wanita itu. Putus dengan Sakura sama saja aku harus mencari lagi penggantinya; mencari wanita kaya yang dapat aku kencani."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau gigih sekali mencari wanita kaya?" Madara mengelus perlahan rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Paman tahu 'kan jika kakakku, Kurama, yang akan mengambil alih Perusahaan Rasengan, perusahaan ayah?" melihat pamannya mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir jika aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk kaya. Maka dari itu, rencana kedepanku adalah mendapatkan wanita kaya... sehingga aku dapat bersenang-senang dengan uangnya selama sisa hidupku."

"Bukankah aku dapat memenuhi segala permintaanmu, Naruto? Kenapa masih mencari?"

"Tidak mungkin aku selalu mengandalkan paman. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah dan aku ingin menikah hanya dengan wanita yang kaya saja," kemudian Naruto memandang bingung pada Madara. "Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa setiap wanita yang menjadi kekasihku selalu meminta putus? Padahal hubungan kami, kebanyakan, baru berjalan beberapa hari saja. Apa... apa aku ini dikutuk, paman?"

"Dikutuk?" Madara tertawa geli. "Aku rasa tidak. Mungkin mereka menyadari jika mereka tidak pantas untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Atau mungkin –" dia mulai mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius. " – mereka diancam untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Paman ini ada-ada saja. Mana ada orang yang melakukan itu padaku. Memangnya apa untungnya untuk orang itu?"

Madara menaikan bahu. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu," kini giliran kepala Naruto yang dia usap. "Lebih baik kau segera makan. Kau tidak ingin 'kan acara ulang tahun mewah yang kau inginkan harus batal karena sakit?"

"Ya-Yang benar paman? Paman sudah mempersiapkannya!?" mata Naruto berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi persiapannya akan selesai. Aku juga telah mempersiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu," Madara berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Paman mau kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu, membicarakan sesuatu yang aku harap ayahmu menyetujuinya. Kalau tidak –" Madara menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menengok ke arah keponakannya dan tersenyum penuh arti. " – aku tidak akan menjamin Perusahaan Rasengan akan bertahan lama di dunia bisnis."

Kemudian Madara pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

.

.

"Benar-benar. Bagaimana dapat kau mengabulkan permintaan gila anakku dengan mudahnya, Madara?"

Kini Madara berada di ruang keluarga bersama dengan seorang pria yang memiliki paras hampir mirip dengan Naruto. Pria yang berumur empat puluh tahunan itu bernama Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga Namikaze, sekaligus ayah dari Naruto.

Madara meminum teh yang disajikan oleh salah satu pelayanan keluarga Namikaze. "Naruto pergi ke kantorku beberapa hari lalu dan memintaku untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun untuknya; tepat setelah kau menolak permintaannya."

Minato mendengus. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku dapat menyelanggarakan pesta ulang tahun mewah sesuai keinginannya jika kondisi perusahaanku saja sedang tidak stabil seperti ini?" dia menghela napas panjang. "Seandainya kanker tidak merenggut nyawa Kushina, mungkin saja dia masih bersama kita dan mampu menasehati Naruto lebih tegas agar tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, sehingga kau tidak perlu repot melakukan seluruh keinginannya."

"Aku sudah membayangkan kakakku memarahi Naruto sekarang," Madara tersenyum sedih. "Tapi tenang saja Minato, jika menyangkut tentang Naruto aku tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan."

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi Naruto, ya, Madara," ucap Minato sembari menggeleng heran. "Lalu... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi, langsung katakan saja intinya."

Suasana yang semula hangat, kini berubah serius. Madara meletakan cangkir teh yang dia pegang, sebelum menatap Minato dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas di mata hitamnya.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Naruto."

**to be continued**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ya, ini cuma repost fanfic dari akun fanfictionku. Nyoba-nyoba aja ngepost di A03 hehehe :D 
> 
> Jika berkenan, silahkan berikan komentar yang membangun. Sampai jumpa lagi! Terimakasih mau membaca fanfic crack ini! ciao xx


End file.
